


[时息] 安全词

by hagane001



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: BDSM, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagane001/pseuds/hagane001
Summary: CP：时×近卫林克（息吹）微BDSM原文在lfthttps://saihateaini.lofter.com/post/319c9ba8_1c86d3834
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> • 名字是息吹但人是100年前的近卫  
> • 没有百年沉睡，在近卫时代就已击败灾厄拯救海拉鲁的背景  
> • 疼痛+伤害控制，一定程度身体伤害  
> • 视觉年龄7岁差，阿时穿越时空活了一万年  
> • 养父子关系

……太漫长了。

他抬起头，凝视着灿烂白日中迎风招展的海利亚鹰旗，第一次觉得自己如此不适合站在明晃晃的阳光下。

同样明晃晃的还有来自下方层层叠叠的民众的视线。他们向这里，向他的方向，源源投来无数专注而热切的目光。

虔诚的，不虔诚的。忠实的，怀疑的。尊敬的，亵渎的。缠绞在一起，仿佛巨大的熔炉，滚烫得难以分辨。

但他们并非在看他。

息吹心想。

他们的目光，都在穿过他，穿过他已经令内侧被包裹的皮肤生出薄汗的近卫正装——投向另一个人。

那个人。

那个一身白色长袍，手持细长的白色权杖，此刻——这一年一度祭祀海利亚女神的祭典即将达到最高潮的时刻，唯一立于时之神殿最顶端的人。

——据说是。

自古以来，距离女神最近的那个人。

息吹轻轻呼出一口气。

搭在腰侧黑色近卫剑上的手指微微动了动，握紧了冰凉的剑柄。

口腔里的空气潮湿灼热得令他自己都难以置信。

息吹——

连这个名字也是那个人为他取的。

或者说，是被那个人赐予的。

来自生命中唯一的神的赏赐。

风和日丽。

空中肆意铺满淡蓝，纯粹得恍如梦境。

连阳光的温度都被施予地恰到好处——人们身穿节日庆典的装束，熙熙攘攘地挤满了大街小巷。

时之神殿内外满是信徒，人人都想争相翘首一睹那位常年无法得见一面的主教大人，究竟是何模样。

除了在端坐王城的拥有女神血统的公主，这是另一位距离神最近的存在。在那些没有继承女神之血的海利亚人中，他独自一人位于如网般笼罩住这个王国的巨大三角的顶端。

在政教合一的海拉鲁——平日里的宗教仪典上，他是主教大人。一年一度的祭祀海利亚女神的祭典中，他是祭司大人。手持象牙白权杖向民众传颂海利亚女神的神谕时，他是神使大人。

而后退一步、微微躬身立于公主王座之侧时。

他又拥有另一个更加为广为流传的身份。

早在一万年、甚至更早以前，就眷顾着这片海拉鲁大地，引导一代又一代勇者接受试炼、面对宿命，一次又一次从毁天灭地的灾厄中保护海拉鲁至今的——

息吹轻轻张开口。

用唇形沉默地描摹出那个称呼的形状。

——时之勇者大人。

太漫长了——

把那个名字含在唇齿中的瞬间，息吹不由得紧紧抓住了自己的佩剑。

他下意识地想要绷紧身体，力气却如丝丝缕缕的水蒸气一般渗出肌肤，透过近卫装的厚重布料，逃逸进暖阳下的空气里去。

意识在抽离，不断抽离。他知道自己近卫帽下的额发已经被汗水浸透了。鬓角的金发湿漉漉地贴着脸颊，粘腻的令他心烦意乱。

被近卫套的披风盖住、在绛红色束腰衬里中包裹的肩膀，正在无法控制地微微发着抖。

如果此刻，有任何人能距离这位平日与主教大人如影随形、年轻时就被主教大人亲手从公主身边调来做自己亲卫的近卫骑士殿下有半个——不，哪怕是一个身位的距离，就可以清晰地看到他潮红的眼角，发抖的肩膀，明显僵直的身体，不自然地绷得笔直的双腿，以及那张苍白的脸上布满的细密汗水。

他深蹙着眉，轻轻抿起嘴唇。

仿佛在拼命忍耐着什么。

来自神的刑罚般，漫长的忍耐。

主教大人，祭司大人，神使大人——海利亚人心目中无比神圣的时之勇者，此刻，终于——结束了祷告。

他直起身，身后曳地的滚金白色长袍随着动作微微波动起来。在穿过时之神殿精美雕花窗棂的阳光照耀下，粼粼地漫出点点金光。

彩色蚀刻了海利亚女神与勇者那些代代相传的宗教故事的玫瑰窗，在他后背上投射下巨大的倒影。

仿佛无形的冠冕。

身着正装、在主教大人祷告时唯一被允许近身随侍的近卫骑士殿下，此刻正面无表情地站在他身侧。

他们说这位骑士大人很早以前就和主教大人认识了。

人群中有人小声地交头接耳。

听说4岁就在王城外有了名气。13岁开始至今一直随侍在主教大人左右，寸步不离。

……真是年少有为。

欣喜的，虔诚的声音。

——我倒是听说，这位近卫大人是靠着和主教大人的关系，才能年纪轻轻就如此上位。

也有人用更小的声音说。

呸。

另一个不虔诚的声音低啐一口。

……肮脏的贵族。

平日里城门紧锁的王宫。不得窥见的内廷。

在津津乐道的人们口中如荆棘般蔓延流转、口耳相传的秘闻。

太阳底下，似乎一切都陈旧得无所遁形。

炙热如拷问般照在脸上的阳光映亮了一滴汗珠。

它缓慢地滑过人们口中这位近卫骑士的脸庞，留下湿润的痕迹，最后悬于对方下颚，摇摇欲坠了好一会儿才坠落。

似乎是这微弱的光亮打断了身后主教大人的沉思。他转过身来。祭祀典礼时专用的雪白帽子两边垂下的金色绶带，在空中划了小半个圆弧。

这细微的动作搅动了空气令站在不远处的骑士浑身微微一颤。

坦然迎向众人目光的主教大人在欢呼声中微微挥了挥手，示意大家安静。

然后，在众目睽睽之下。他和他细长的权杖，向另一个方向缓缓地迈步走来。

咔嗒。咔嗒。

象牙白权杖的尖锐底端一下、一下轻微敲打着地面。

如同敲打在息吹的脊骨之上。

汗水蒸腾中，似乎连这脚步声走到身边来的几秒钟都被拉得无比漫长。

手指握住剑柄、仿佛溺水之人手中浮木般的近卫骑士，听到那渐渐走近自己的脚步声，不由得连后背都本能地绷得如拉紧弦的隼弓。

他快要忍受不住了。

他几乎连一秒都忍受不住了。

恍惚间，那磨人的脚步声终于在距离他不远的地方停了下来。

他没有走到他身边。

他没有必要给那些荆棘增添更刺痛的枝芽。

他自己就是荆棘。

在祭典嘈杂的人声中。

神经拉紧到极致的近卫骑士，听到那位神圣的、位高权重的、甚至是不可亵渎的大人站在他身后的阴影里，用只有他们两人才能听得到的声音，轻声低语。

“……息吹。”

他说。

他笑着说。

“——你很难受吗？”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

息吹强迫自己用几近模糊的视线死死盯住地面。

他知道对方已经转过身来，正面朝着时之神殿广场前的民众。不出意外地听到人群中传来了小小的失望的声音——它们年复一年、不厌其烦地从不同的口中出现。而更多更响的欢呼声还在继续。

欢呼来自曾经瞻仰过主教大人的王城居民——除了一年一度的海利亚女神庆典，他们仍能在某些特殊的忏悔会或主日祷告中见到这位并不常露面的主教大人。而失望则属于远道而来的人们，穿着一眼即可将他们与王城居民加以区分的朴素服装的大人牵着小孩子的手，不知该如何回答来自他们的疑问：

“……为什么主教大人要戴着面具？”

没有任何一块宗教石碑，一扇教堂彩窗，一杆沾墨的羽毛笔或一卷陈旧羊皮纸上的只字片语，记载过这个问题的答案。

没有人知道为什么。

人们只知道，在所有传说故事中出现的时之勇者，是一位金发蓝眼睛的少年——那位如今端正地站在主教大人身前的近卫殿下眉目间就与他有几分神似。他真诚，聪慧，勇敢且纯粹，是世间一切不畏黑暗的勇气象征。而摆放在遍布海拉鲁大陆的教堂里那本厚厚的、边角装饰着金箔的宗教典籍中，时之勇者大人漂亮得仿佛神的子嗣。

没有人知道主教大人究竟是不是、是否曾经是那位少年。

也没有人知道主教大人究竟自古以来就是同一个人，还是一个被高高奉上神坛的集体符号——那张隐藏在面具下的脸，是否也会随着时代一起，在不为人知的地方悄悄更迭。

而现在，在主教大人面前，甚至没有人敢在心里暗暗揣摩那张面具下的真容——根据典籍，一万年前从灾厄手中保护了两个世界的时之勇者曾被女神海利亚慷慨赐予了无与伦比的时间之力——那是传说中几乎可以与神媲美的可怕力量。

一万年。

是足以将真实历史演绎为神话，或者连古老众神都被遗忘也不足为奇的时间。

“……息吹，我在问你话。”

声音听起来异常年轻的主教大人，现在已从阴影编织成的冠冕下走出，任凭如女神祝福般的阳光洒在自己白色的长袍上。

见对方没有回答自己，面具后的金色眉毛有些不快地皱了皱。

他上前几步，仿佛只想和自己的近卫骑士商量些庆典细节一般，再自然不过地踱至对方身侧——恰好一个身位的距离。

一切都无所遁形。

息吹有些绝望地闭上了眼睛。

看着对方鼻尖上细密的微微颤抖的水珠，主教大人声音里的笑意非但没有敛去，反而更盛。

“——你流了好多汗。”

白色权杖的顶端，由数个大小不一的时间齿轮重叠在一起组成的杖冠微微地探出。

阳光穿透那些缝隙，在少年骑士的背上落下交错的影子。

如鞭笞般，令他手脚冰冷的影子。

“主教大人……”

他不知究竟用了多大的自制力，才让自己回答的声音听起来勉强不像是一句呜咽。

依女神庆典时最高制式的宗教礼仪，身为近卫骑士的息吹此刻理应单膝跪地，亲吻主教大人被白色手套包裹的手背。或是双手捧起那镶金袍的边角，以自己的额头触碰，方算合乎规矩。

然而息吹知道——他已经根本跪不下去了。

在自己曲折膝盖的一瞬间，那仿佛长枪般强行撑着他身体的理智立刻就会土崩瓦解。他将在众人注视下如融化一样瘫软在地，无法站立，无法言语，无法思考，甚至无法求饶——在神明面前，自己的一切挣扎都卑微得徒劳。

滴答。滴答。

时间冰冷地掠过少年骑士脆弱到仿佛下一秒就会被碾碎的神经。

从身体深处传来的轻微震动，沿着血管，一路蔓延至指尖。

接着如潮水般将他没顶。

“——你叫我什么？”

主教大人笑意更浓了。

裸露在面具外的耳朵，令他没有错过那句回答中传来的细微颤抖。

作为可能是整个王国除公主外唯一见过主教大人面具下那张脸的人，息吹明白，对方笑意愈甚，也就愈发危险——时之勇者大人偶尔就像个喜欢恶作剧的小孩子。然而与小孩子不同，眼前的人拥有动动手指就可以轻易将自己毁灭的力量。

滴答。

滴答。

金色的秒针轻划过骨白色的表盘。

在那根权杖的顶端，同样的暗金色齿轮也在不停旋转。

近卫剑的剑鞘终于落在了地上。

息吹不得不用剑身支撑着自己，才不至于立刻倒下。握住剑柄的手指无意识地攥得更紧，血管里热得仿佛连剑也要一起熔化——他真的快忍不住了。他甚至不知道自己还能撑多久。一分钟、两分钟或是一个小时，对他而言已然毫无分别。

每一秒都在他身体里清晰地滚动着，摩擦过难以言说的脆弱点。

滚烫得仿佛细微的凌迟。

剑柄上的金属暗纹扎进皮肤的一瞬间，无法忽略的刺痛感从溢满汗水的掌心传来。尖锐的疼痛在无法聚焦的眼睛中留下了难得的片刻清明——他从来就不擅长应对快感，却无比熟悉如何处理疼痛：肉体上的，和精神上的。

少年骑士的神智微微清醒了些许，就惊恐地发现——自己差点就将那个无法见光的称呼宣之于口了。

他知道主教大人刚才的问题仅仅只是一个测试，一个考验。一个陷阱。

因为施加在他身上的惩罚还没有结束。

远没有结束。

漫长的。磨人的。

残忍的时间。

“……时大人。”

为回避另一个更加背德的称谓，转而用这个称呼小声呼唤对方的同时，息吹感觉自己的脸已经快要烧透了。

汗水混着其他体液，打湿了近卫正装下绛红色的衬里，同样湿透的还有白色长靴下的裤子。布料早在他开始忘记计数前就潮湿地贴在大腿内侧，细微地磨蹭过格外敏感的肌肤。他甚至不敢想那里现在究竟成了什么样——无数他人的目光以及近在咫尺的另一个人的呼吸令羞耻感无限扩大，弥漫地占据了他的整个思维。

他听不见任何神的声音。

似乎连耳尖最细小的褶皱都已被汗水灌满。

息吹抬起头。

本能地、哀求地看往距离神最近的方向。

滴答。

滴答。

雕刻了时之勇者那场华丽冒险的花纹的金属表面，此刻正不合时宜地重重摩擦过饱受折磨的内里。它还在精致地，忠实地，冰冷地缓慢震动。每一次秒针晃动牵连起的肌肉收缩，都带来如电击般直接通向尾椎的快感。

而它们还在堆积。

成倍地堆积。

息吹颤抖着睫毛，牙齿死死咬住嘴唇，直到齿尖陷进发白的唇角，蹂躏得它几乎要崩出血迹——似乎倘若不这样做，那些不断堆积的东西就会立刻不受控制地从口腔涌出。

“请您……”

在听到它终于涌出的刹那，息吹终于再也握不住手中的剑。少年骑士手腕一抖，剑身眼看歪斜着就要落地。

同样歪斜的还有他的身体。

他无法控制地向那个人的方向坠落。再坠落。

……或许自己应该趁着在全城甚至全国民众注视下如此狼狈地倒地之前，向那位大人乞求原谅。

息吹模糊地想。

因为他是如此不擅长应对快感。

所以他情愿只承受痛苦。

——至少那对他来说要简单的多。

在意识被黑暗彻底覆盖之前。

他终于放任自己，用除了那个人之外谁也听不到的声音，虚弱地，软弱地——

呜咽了起来。

“请您……”

——宽恕我。

浅蓝色的天空在此刻洒下象征庆典结束的洁白花朵。

在人们惊讶而雀跃着看向天空，争相伸手去触碰那仿佛神谕一般美丽的碎片时。

身着白袍的主教大人却勾起嘴角，伸手轻轻环抱过那名昏迷的骑士，并纵容对方无力的身体全然倒在了自己怀里。

随后，一袭抹着金边的白色袍角便将对方异常潮红的脸庞掩住。连同那具正靠在他胸膛上呼吸凌乱的身体一起，遮蔽得密不透风。

“……近卫殿下好像有些不太舒服。”

主教大人转过头，对不远处另一位骑士团护卫说。

面具的遮挡令他的声音听不出任何情绪。

而他在白袍下的手臂，则悄无声息地穿过对方绵软地垂在身侧的胳膊，将那已失去意识的身体半搀扶着揽在怀中。

“——我带他下去休息。”

转身背对着欢呼的民众，一步一步走向时之神殿深处的阴影中时。

在谁也看不见的角落里，近神一般神圣的时之勇者大人抬手摘下自己的面具。他脱掉了少年骑士那顶已被汗水浸透的近卫帽，在对方潮湿的额头上轻轻印下一个吻。

一瞬间，面具后垂落的细碎金发与面前的混在一起。

难分彼此。

“……乖孩子。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 战损以及前世角色死亡预警

“……教大人。主教大人……？”

时从短暂的恍惚中回过神来。

他低下头，看了看面前那张熨着海拉鲁教会金漆的暗纹纸——金色的笔尖已在散发淡淡海拉鲁草清香的纸面上氤氲出了皇家蓝色的墨痕。

“抱歉。”

他不得不用手指揉了揉太阳穴，“你刚才说什么？”

“前几天刚刚殉职的那位王城的近卫骑士大人，教会为他申请的抚恤金已经获得王室的批准。请问您是否……”

“——王城的近卫骑士。”

时有些心不在焉地盯着那团墨迹，似乎在犹豫是否要将这份文件重新誉写一份——王都附近的村落被魔物骚扰的情况一直时有发生，况且近年来颇有愈演愈烈之势。那些粘稠的怨念沼泽也在人们不知不觉中四下扩散，像是某种嚣张的宣战。

而教会分发下去的、附有主教大人法力的金色文书，最多也只能笼罩住每个村落大小的范围，着实无法治本。时比谁都清楚，这是某种宿命到来的前兆——想到这里，他不禁有些恼怒地将手中白色的羽毛笔塞回墨水筒，不客气地打断了手下的报告。

“——不是交给王室那边统管的吗？怎么报到我这里来。”

“……”

下属抿了抿有些发干的嘴唇。

年轻的主教大人声音清澈。金色的发丝根根分明，在阳光下闪闪发亮。

然而无论声音还是那头漂亮的金发，看在他人眼中，却毫无二致地——异常冰冷。

“是、是您之前交待我们多加留意……”

他局促地回答道。

“——不过也有可能是传消息的人弄错了。如果您不需要前去，我们就派人将那位近卫骑士大人的遗孤送去统一的寄养设施……”

“遗孤？”

时叹了口气，将倍感疲倦的身体靠回身后的椅背。

空旷的时之神殿后殿里回荡着鸽子们扑打翅膀的空灵回音。他放弃似地抬起手，抓起那张被墨迹毁掉的金色文书，烦躁地想将它揉成一团。

“留下个孩子？”

“……是的。”

下属有些难过地低下了头。

“我与那位身殒的近卫大人也算有些交情。他妻子早逝，又没有什么临近的亲属。这次本是带女儿出游，没想到竟在途中遭遇大量高级魔物围攻而罹难，连女儿也……”

他咬住话尾，手指下意识地握成了拳头。

手掌上覆着的金属士兵手甲碰撞出轻微的声响，看得出也刚从那片多事之地返回王城。

“家里只剩下一个还年幼的男孩。今年刚4岁出头。名为林克……”

“——什么？”

刚才还心不在焉地靠在主教座高大椅背上的主教大人，突然仿佛惊弓之鸟般从椅子上猛地弹了起来。

他几近失态地喊出了声，同时嘭地向后推开座椅，双手撑起面前石白色的桌面，躬着身子大声发问道——倘若不是阳光太刺眼，下属几乎觉得他撑住桌面的手指正在无法抑制地发着抖。

“你说——什么？”

扑啦啦——

神殿顶部盘旋的鸽子被这声唐突的问话惊扰，纷纷扑棱着翅膀，争相飞向彩色花窗的更高处。

“呃，我——”

下属似乎不明白，为什么一向冷静得像块刚从海布拉山顶取来的冰般的主教大人，此刻竟会突然如此失控。

他自问从未见过这位大人有过这样的一面。甚至连那副冰冷的嗓音听起来都仿佛有了一丝温度，而且似乎在发颤——他肯定是听错了。

“我刚才说——那男孩、名叫林克……”

“……在哪？”

主教大人闻声立刻匆忙地从大理石桌后走出，手里那张已经注入好法力的烫金文书早已被他草率地丢在地上。

白色教袍悄无声息地掠过地表。带起的微风翻过那张纸留有墨迹的一面，将那枚无心的墨痕袒露在阳光下。

仿佛某种宿命到来的前兆。

“——那孩子在哪？”

“哈、哈特诺村——”

听到这句回答，主教大人似乎再也没有余裕在时之神殿里哪怕多停留半秒。

他飞快地走到一旁同样是白色大理石打造的橱柜前，三两下便除下身上那件只在座堂里才会穿的华丽长袍，露出其下被白色短衫和腰带包裹的身躯。

接着，他思考了半秒，随后若有所思地伸长手臂，从橱柜深处取出了那件已被尘封了不知多久的绿色猎装。

在这一个百年里。

时抚摩着那身熟悉又陌生的葱绿，心中翻涌起一股难以言喻亦难以压抑的波动。

——他甚至还从未有机会穿过这身衣服。

行动如一阵风般掠过后殿的主教一瞬间便来到了仍一脸困惑的下属面前。

不同于平时神圣得高高在上的教袍，换上一身绿衣的主教大人虽然仍戴着面具，却仿佛变了个人——他看起来惊人的年轻。

下属不由得惊讶地后退了一步。

鼻间却在不经意中，依稀嗅到了如阳光下盎然青草般的淡淡香气。

“带我去。”

戴着面具的主教站在他对面，低声说。

虽然看不见那张脸。

但现在，连这位下属都可以清晰地听见那原本和对方的金发一样冰冷的嗓音中，无法藏匿的颤抖。

“……请带我去。”

-

当久违地再次跨上马背，放任自己肆意感受海拉鲁大地急促的风掠过耳畔时。

时胸膛中那颗仿佛停摆多年的心脏，也在累积了不知多久的尘埃之下，久违地，鲜活地。

再次跳动起来。

他无法用长年的理智遏制这股悸动，于是只得闭上眼睛——眼前出现的仍是一万年前那令他至今也无法忘记、每每阖目便会出现在噩梦中的画面。

-

……父亲大人。

他的养子，那位刚刚铲除灾厄，载誉而归不久的近卫骑士——这一刻，正如以往一样，安静地站在他身后。

然而不同于以往，现在，他白色的手套已被鲜血染成绛红——那双无论何时都永远愿意为了海拉鲁而持剑面对灾厄的手，此刻却再也握不住手中的驱魔之剑。

他任凭它滑出被血染透的手心，当啷一声撞在石板铺成的地面。

接着倒下去的，是因无法站立而软倒的身体。

沉闷的声响。仿佛来自死亡火山的炙热岩浆，毫无预兆地炸裂在时的心脏最深处。

他从不敢在人前这么叫他。

虽然名义上是养父子，他们也仅仅只差7岁。倘若站在一起，就像一对会令街头巷尾的普通人都会啧啧称赞的漂亮的年轻兄弟。

然而他从不敢在人前如此叫他。

他一直很听话。甚至过于听话了。他永远听话地手握剑柄站在他身后——从不逾距，克制和压抑着自己的一切，直至最终变得寡言而沉默。

只有在那些无人知晓的、深夜的时刻。他才会低声地、甚至夹杂着哭泣地唤出这个能令他一瞬间无比安心的称谓。

父亲大人……

他看到自己无力地跪坐在地上，怀中是那孩子沾满鲜血的身体，沾满鲜血的金发，沾满鲜血的脸。

白手套上的血迹正被雨水无情地洗刷。与那孩子衰弱下去的声音一起，淡淡掩进兵器撞击声不绝于耳的深夜雨幕里。

如同海利亚的这片土地上，那一页页不断褪色的历史。

我……

被白手套包裹着的手微微动了动。他似乎抬起手，拼命地想要触碰什么——或许是眼前低垂着头望向他的时，或许是他胸口坠着的那枚孔雀蓝的、小小的女神像——那是一枚和他眼睛拥有相同颜色的女神像。在他以这个时代的勇者的身份踏上剿灭灾厄的漫长旅途前，由时亲手雕刻并为他系在颈间的礼物。

息吹——

息吹——！

时用手捧着那孩子的脸。

一向冷静的他，此刻却毫无章法地胡乱抹着怀里的人额头滑落的雨滴，任凭对方脸侧沾着泥水的血迹将自己身上那件白色长袍彻底弄脏。

别这样。别睡。站起来——

在以围剿希卡族为名义、全副武装密密麻麻地将时之神殿围得水泄不通的皇室士兵中间，那位大名鼎鼎的时之勇者，如今正独自跪坐在地上。

他看上去是如此狼狈——教袍下摆破碎不堪，手中闪着寒芒的剑也被血气浸得发钝。

然而，在被周身的士兵们齐刷刷举起弓箭瞄准的当下，他眼中唯一能看得见的，却是被他紧紧拥在怀里的、那具在被血染到已看不出原本模样的近卫装之下，正在缓缓流失生命的身体。

他慌张地用手指去探他的鼻息。

指腹感受到微弱到几乎下一秒就会消失的呼吸，稍纵即逝得仿佛正在被他亲手熄灭。

息吹、息吹——

他低声呼唤着。

近乎呢喃地，徒劳的呼唤。

好孩子。站起来，站起来——

他看到那孩子虚弱地笑了一下。

一滴雨水从他的金发中淌落，融进自己眼中这片泥与血的世界。

孔雀蓝色的眼睛微微睁大，像是想将正抱着他的人的模样刻在自己不断涣散的瞳孔里。

那只想要触碰什么的手。

再也没有抬起来。

-

——是他的错。

策马向哈特诺村的方向飞奔的时紧紧闭上眼睛。

海拉鲁平原的风吹起他的金发，永不停歇般风干他额头上细密的汗珠。

——是他和整个希卡族的错。

一万年。

或许连古老的众神都有可能已被遗忘。

然而没有人记得，他早已非神。

-

从十三年前的短暂回忆中清醒过来，时揉了揉酸痛的眼睛，一瞬间还分辨不出自己究竟处在哪个时空—— 一万年前的那个雨夜，十三年前的那个下午，或是——现在。

直到他抬起头看向前方。

深夜的时之神殿后殿里一片寂静，甚至连鸽子都早已沉睡。只有石白色的桌前一盏微弱的煤油灯，将殿内两人的身影勾勒出黯淡的光弧。

息吹就在他眼前。坐在那张他为他准备好的椅子上。脑袋斜斜地靠着椅背。

他低垂着头，安静地呼吸着。

像是睡着了。

除了他正在光影之下无意识地颤抖的身体之外，他看起来很好。

浓密的睫羽轻轻翕动，气息均匀。身上的近卫正装干干净净。既没有雨水，也没有血迹。

但时知道。

下午他在息吹晕倒后又帮对方换过绷带。雪白绷带上触目惊心的血来自息吹腹部那道匪浅的伤口。

昨天，就在海利亚女神庆典的前一天夜晚。

——他又受伤了。

他甚至还试图瞒着时，捂住那道尚未处理的可怖伤口打算就这么悄无声息地溜回自己房间去——直到在房间门口被时死死按住肩膀，他才皱着眉头发出低低的、急促的吐息。

近卫骑士僵硬地抬起头，望向年轻主教的孔雀蓝色眼眸中满是惊惧、羞赧与不知所措。

他甚至害怕得不顾伤口疼痛，立刻在他面前单膝跪地，低声地请求他——责罚自己。

……但是。

起码这一次。

时送开紧紧抓住座椅边缘的手，从石桌边站起来。

白色的教袍垂落在地，曳过光滑的地板。清冷月光在神殿内如影随形地流转。

起码这一次。

这个世界。

这个百年。

这个息吹。

……还好好活着。

想到这里，时不禁握紧了手指。

他将目光从虚空里，重新投向那张沉睡的，熟悉的脸。

——也将继续活下去。

这一次。

他不会失败。不会失手。

没有午夜的围剿。没有沾着泥的血，混着雨的呜咽。

他将一切都控制得很好。什么都不会有。

他不会任由那孩子受到来自其他任何可能的伤害。

……所以。

那孩子也必须，得到教训。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 一定程度的身体伤害  
> • 高潮控制  
> • 椅子

似乎连清醒都变成了一件费力的事。

视野剧烈地晃动几下。终于不情愿地安静下来。息吹用力眨了眨眼睛，缓缓撑开了沉重的眼皮。

入眼是一片灰蒙蒙的暗。

并非绝对的黑，更像有一层稀薄的空气正薄纱般蒙住了他的眼睛，一如他现在昏昏沉沉的意识。

一滴已经冷掉的汗水正自额角缓缓流下。

蜿蜒地顺着眉骨，淌进红得发涩的眼睑。

息吹吃力地张开嘴——用了很大力气，才刚刚够让空气进入口腔。

呼吸仿佛被一只无形的手强行按在喉管里。新涌入的冰冷气流粗暴地穿过他干渴得滚烫的肺叶，向下沉没进身体更深处。

他尝试动了动胳膊，才发觉自己的双腿已被微微分开，双手手腕则被搭在两侧扶手边——似乎自己在昏迷时，被谁小心翼翼地安放在了这张高背的华丽椅子上。那个人再牵着他的手脚，一点一点耐心地摆成了这副端端正正的姿态。

像一只被拴着看不见的丝线的玩具。

或是被强迫落座欣赏即将上演曲目的观众。

而他知道这副样子的自己，是谁的杰作。

清醒过来的意识迫不及待地想要夺回身体的主动权。

息吹试着曲起脊背，想从那张如牢笼般的椅子上坐起身来。

他用力深呼吸了半秒，接着肩膀蓄力，终于令胸膛渐渐离开了椅背——

一寸，一寸半——

还远远不够。他想。

然而甚至还没等他再多向前移动半寸，被微微挺起的胸口突然在不经意间——猛地摩擦过身前略显粗糙的布料。

这个动作几乎瞬间就牵连起哪怕最细微的神经。

它们慌乱地收缩着，纷纷不知所措地释放出名为快感的电流——从发根一路尖叫着涌至脚尖。让他正渴求着更多空气、迟迟不愿闭合的口中，不受控制溢出一声低吟。

“嗯……”

然后。

他突然惊恐地发现。

一切都没有改变。

胸尖上那枚小而精致的、孔雀蓝色的圆环，正随着他刚才瑟缩的动作再次蹭过皇家蓝底上那些金线刺绣的纹路。而被这枚圆环所穿过的同样小小的却倍加敏感的地方，很快便再次肿胀地挺立起来。

一阵几乎可以被称为疼痛的尖锐的快感呼啸着穿胸而过——至此，息吹终于彻底清醒。

胸前的刺激让感官瞬间被放大了无数倍。

他听见自己身上那些金属饰物——配饰、肩章、淡金色的精致细链，都在他的颤抖中仿佛被沉默地指挥，互相碰撞着奏出细碎的音符。

而身上近卫正装下那件暗红条纹相间的衬里，以及更下面那件布料柔软贴肤的黑色里衣，早已在他昏迷时被那个人除掉了。

现在，在他锁骨、胸口、以及小腹上直接覆盖着的，是近卫正装最外层那件皇家蓝与金线刺绣交织成的披风，以及长长的、及腿的两条蓝色宽绶带。

这些被用于典礼制服的布料以粗纹织就，并没有被设计成可以直接贴在海利亚人白而细嫩的肌肤上。哪怕只是被背面触碰，也依旧令人刺痒难耐——况且最频繁接触它们的还是胸前那本就已经脆弱不堪的突起。

“唔……”

少年骑士终于前功尽弃地，再次弯下腰来。

接着。

他仿佛无法忍耐般。

将背脊深深地绷成了弓。

“……你醒了？”

一个无比熟悉的声音在耳畔响起。

随话语而至的是一阵温热且柔软的气息。如月光下耸动的青草，轻轻拂在他的尖耳朵上。

息吹开始连耳尖也不受控制地泛红了——正如他在两条镶金的蓝色绶带下被自己来回摩擦着的胸口。他甚至克制不住自己不去这样做。

而他也终于知道，不仅上衣，他的裤子也遭受了同等对待——那条黑色长底袜与暗红相间的条纹短裤早已被叠得整整齐齐，放在距离他不远的教堂长椅上。就连腰带也被细心地解了下来，摆在叠好衣物的正上方，暗金色的金属扣环正在月光下反射出微凉的光亮。

现在正紧贴着肌肤、被他穿在身上的，就只有两只白色的近卫长靴，一双过肘的白色手套，堪堪盖住肩膀的金边皇家蓝披风，以及——两条垂落在腿间的、磨人的绶带。

再无其他。

那个人在他昏迷时如此屈尊、甚至可说是体贴入微地替他做了这些。他让那两条皇家蓝绶带此刻一丝不苟地沿着他的小腹一路向下，最后欲盖弥彰地落在裸露在长靴外的大腿内侧的皮肤上。

而在他身体里——身体里，那只从下午女神庆典时就在时时刻刻地提醒着息吹，他自己究竟做了一个多么错误的决定的东西，那个人的东西——依旧在机械地、冰冷地，不停地跳动着。

滴答。

滴答。

仿佛审判的滴漏，无情地清点着他的灵魂。

-

“……真是多事之秋啊。”

深夜，时之神殿外正在站夜岗的一名刚晋升为神殿护卫团成员的小护卫转过头，对另一名士兵说道。

他看起来十分年轻，只比那位声名远播的近卫大人年长了约三两岁的模样。

“什么？”

另一名士兵好奇地应了一声，随后才反应过来：

“……是说白天的庆典？真没想到，那位近卫殿下竟然也会晕倒……”

“骑士团昨天傍晚才回城，他们似乎是去处理卓拉领地曾向主教会发出的雷兽山莱尼尔兽群的讨伐请愿了——毕竟在整个海利亚王城，与莱尼尔有过作战经验并能活着回来的，大概也只有近卫大人——和主教大人本人。”

小护卫说到这里，不禁仰起头看向时之神殿高塔的塔尖，露出有些憧憬的目光：

“听说近卫大人一个人就能解决一群莱尼尔——”

“不过这次也受了伤。”

另一名士兵低声叹息道。声音里似乎夹杂着对即将到来的未知灾厄的隐隐恐惧：

“想不到连近卫大人也……”

“我哥哥就在近卫大人的骑士护卫团里。他说近卫大人之所以受伤，是为了保护一个偶然出现在雷兽山打算跳水的卓拉族年轻人。”

小护卫的声音听起来沮丧了些。他一只手斜斜地握住骑士之枪，另一只手比划了一下枪头的长度：

“在侧腹，好像有这么长。”

另一名士兵见状倒抽了口气。

“虽然不深，但流了很多血……没想今天他竟然还能继续按惯例参加女神庆典。看来这位骑士大人真的跟传闻中的一模一样——尽职尽责到近乎死板呢。”

说到这里，小护卫不由得吹了声口哨。

轻快的哨声惊飞了附近树干上一只浅浅发亮的萤火虫。

“不过近卫殿下晕倒后，庆典结束的钟声也正好响起。托结束时那些几乎能把人淹死的静谧公主的福，没被多少民众看到——真是千钧一发。”

另一名士兵赞同地说。

他摸着下巴思索了一下，像是想到了什么，表情转而有些奇怪地问道：“话说，主教大人扶着近卫大人下去的时候——你有注意到吗？主教大人身上的——那个，不见了。”

“那个？”小护卫不太明白地皱了皱鼻子。

子夜已过。

露水中氤氲的寒气似乎穿透士兵套的盔甲，悄无声息地贴进皮肤里来。

“就是平时都供奉在时之神殿神龛里，主教大人每次只在女神庆典时会佩戴在教袍前襟上的——”另一名士兵连忙用食指和拇指圈成了一个不大不小的圆环：

“——那只刻着时之勇者冒险故事的，金色怀表。”

“啊，我知道那个！”

新来不久的小护卫闻言，又重新兴奋了起来。

“是不知道多少年前就作古了的传奇匠人为主教大人打造的吧？听说表盘和外侧的金色表盖还能随着时间推移而旋转，上面的时之勇者传说的雕刻也会随时间变化——”

说到这里，他突然感觉自己在前辈面前着实有些唐突，便停下来不好意思地搔了搔后脑勺：

“主教大人如此重要的东西……不见了？”

另一名在时之神殿勤务了有段时间的士兵点了点头。

“那只怀表说是代表了整个海拉鲁王国的时间也不为过。虽说主教大人的权杖也能调整时间，所以这次才能确保女神庆典各个环节没有出差错……”

说到这里，他似乎突然又想起了什么，百思不得其解地低下头：

“但说来奇怪……下午我好像还有听到那只怀表所发出的那种——有点特别的报时声来着。”

-

“……呜！”

怀表金色表面神圣的雕花，再一次冰冷地擦过他身体深处饱受折磨的腺体。

息吹不受控制地抬起身体，复而又想要将自己缩成一团般深深地弯下了腰。

下身持续不断的刺激几乎将他身体里所有骨节都融化。

那些顺着血管涌出的炙热仿佛带着尖刺的铁锤，逐寸逐缕地打碎他所有的理智，再把已经乱七八糟的他拼成一个连自己都认不出的形状。

受不了了——

急促的心跳疯狂地撞击着耳膜。

汗湿的金发垂在额角，几乎让他睁不开眼睛。

恍惚中他只得凭借多年来的本能，死死咬住口中那些羞耻的声音。

真的已经……

月亮移至中天。

银白的月色倾泻而下，映照出高背椅上不为人知的一切。

椅子上的人裸露在外的身体被镀上一层如水般波动的月光。仿佛一尾被强行从深海中拎出水面的银鱼。

“嘘，嘘……”

那个人见状，从他身后——从那张椅子背后，完整地环抱住他。

他伸出手来，用可以称得上温柔的动作抬起他的下巴。

没有戴手套的手指顺着对方微张的唇角，轻轻探进口腔内部，随后撬开一丝缝隙，仿佛为了防止他不至于就这样因为缺氧而窒息。

“息吹——乖孩子。”

他用另一只手扶住不断想把自己蜷缩起来的年轻骑士的肩膀——在近卫正装下裸露在外的、微微泛红的肩膀。

然后，他按住那肩膀，强迫他慢慢直起身来。

那位白日下午众人口中年少有为的近卫骑士，此刻正用双手死死地握住椅子两侧扶手，泛白的指尖深深扣进白色理石雕花的纹理中——他似乎刻意不允许自己解脱一般，紧紧绷着身体上每一寸皮肤。

明明浑身上下没有被任何东西束缚，他看上去却仿佛拼命想将自己的一切都套进一副无形的枷锁。

来自另一个人亲手落下的，根深蒂固的枷锁。

“别这么紧张……你会压到伤口的。”

身后那个声音叹了口气，似乎拿椅子上的人有些没办法。

探进湿热口腔的手指早已逡巡到了更深的地方。配合对方越来越急促的呼吸起伏，一下下不断戳刺在喉咙尽端——被手指控制的口腔无法合拢。液体不受约束地顺着下颚淌下，在月光中蜿蜒成一道浅淡的银线，线的端点被无声地泅进领口的暗蓝色里。

“请您……”

息吹被对方并不用力的力道半强迫着抬起头来。

他的额发已经被汗水完全浸湿。眼中的蓝色零碎得仿佛夜空下被风轻轻抚过的海利亚湖水。

因为躬身而被压迫的胸腹，终于也被强迫着缓缓展开。仿佛一只被一点点打开身体的蚌，无助地呈现出最柔软的脆弱姿态。

“时……大人……”

少年骑士的声音几乎在牙齿间就被碾得粉碎。

而那些侥幸顺着微阖的唇缝流出来句子，也早已凌乱得不成样：

“请、请您……”

“——请我？”

主教大人的声音里似乎夹杂了一丝更明显的愉悦。

青草气息若有若无地拂过海利亚少年的尖耳朵。他满意地看着那里的皮肤在月光照射下，又镀上了一层被自己亲手酿出的绯红色。

他低下头，用牙齿轻轻叼住那看起来十分美味可口的耳尖，温热的唇舌柔软地包裹住它。

他将手伸向那孩子胸前。

隔着近卫正装已被夜色浸成深蓝的布料，轻轻抚弄着下面被用那只孔雀蓝的圆环标记了的小小凸起。

“如果实在忍不住……”

他的孩子浑身脱力地躺在他怀里，抖得仿佛被抽去了弦的人偶。

无论怎么安抚、怎么让他平复呼吸——强迫他不再用那个仿佛将身体缩进一只保护壳里的姿势——或是怎么亲吻他发烫的耳尖。

似乎都不能减缓这具身体，哪怕一丝一毫的颤抖。

而他知道。

自己就是这颤抖的始作俑者。

“息吹——你记得吧？”

那孩子双腿之间的椅子早已经湿透了。

浅薄的液体，从微小的、传来轻微震动的开口中止不住地渗出。慢慢地堆积在椅子表面，清浅地散射着淡淡水光。

他将手从他胸口，沿着那些被金线绣出的繁复枝叶般的王族花纹——仿佛想要描摹那道被包裹在这些花纹之下的隐秘的曲线般缓缓向下。再向下。

直到那孩子终于忍不住地用舌头轻轻含住他的指尖，求饶一般讨好地吮吸着，同时低低地呜咽起来。

“……我教过你的。”

他满意地将自己正在被吮吻的手指抽出，再用这只湿润的手抬起那孩子的脸。

那一片混乱的孔雀蓝瞳孔中尽是茫然。

“这种时候……”

“——你该说什么？”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

他怀中的男孩突然绷紧了下颚。

对方再次开始下意识地用牙齿凌虐自己的嘴唇。似乎想将那句马上就要脱口而出的称呼咬碎在口腔里，咽入喉咙。

时不满意地皱起眉。

——他不想说。

时看着对方绯红的眼角，心想。

他在抗拒。

男孩正在努力抗拒那个理所当然的称呼。即使身体已经濒临沦陷，他仍在拼命地拒绝——向自己示弱。

捧住息吹脸颊的手掌感受到温热而潮湿的呼吸如浪般不住拍打在自己掌心。时突然有些惧怕地、甚至是后怕地，深吸了一口气。

那只沾血的、最后也未能抬起来触碰他脸颊的手，又猝不及防地出现在视野里。

还有那双深深望向他的孔雀蓝色。

-

午夜钟声已过。

夜令海利亚王城氲起一层薄薄的墨。月色被流云遮蔽，连时之神殿塔尖的轮廓在夜幕中都看不明晰。

一个皇家蓝色的身影划破了夜的门扉。

身影飞快地掠过时之神殿侧殿，向侧殿回廊尽头的一扇小门奔去。他脚步有些虚浮，气息凌乱而急促，却又刻意压抑着不敢大声呼吸。

息吹忍着疼痛，用戴着白手套的手轻轻按住自己的侧腹。

这里先前被兵营的疗伤处置室紧急处理后包扎了绷带。但因为方才的剧烈运动，伤口大概又绽开了——血这种麻烦又肆无忌惮得不受控制的液体，现在已经染过绷带，粘在他破碎的肌肉纹理上，又向外无声地浸透了他的底衣。

他愣了一下，连忙将白手套抬到眼前仔细看了看。

还没沾上血。

……幸好里衣是红色的。

他意识飘忽地在内心庆幸道。

过度失血导致的头晕让他无法思考太多。大脑现在仍能强制命令双腿继续向前行走，已是极限。不断掠过眼前的教堂飞扶壁令意识开始有些模糊不清。息吹愣了愣，摇了摇头试图驱散这股眩晕——但它反而更变本加厉。

他想自己大概需要几只香甜可口的苹果，再好好睡上一觉——如果可以，时间最好能稍微长一点。

食物和睡眠每次都能令他好起来。它们一向如此。

息吹不喜欢这种身体被不属于自己意志的力量凌驾的感觉。

除了被那个人。

只有那个人能——

大脑中一个偏僻角隅一瞬被一阵难以启齿的满足感支配了。这让他原本就有些凌乱的脚步狠狠踉跄了一下。

……真是不知羞耻。

息吹不由得在心里暗骂自己一句。

况且，明天还是那个人的典礼。

想到这里，他不由得咬紧了牙。近卫帽被汗水弄湿的帽檐黏着他的金发，令人心烦意乱。

回房间后大概还不可以睡，他很可能需要自己偷偷再换一下绷带。这身沾了血制服也需要尽量去除血腥气，以免被对方发现。

然后。然后他需要尽快睡下，才能保证不会错过明天一大早的执勤。

因为明天，身为对方的近卫骑士，他不可能也不允许自己缺席那个人重要的——

长长的呼吸，被年少的骑士无声地吐入静谧的夜幕中。

侧殿尽头自己房间那扇小门已近在眼前。息吹发现自己从未曾感觉时之神殿的回廊竟如此漫长。

但他敢用自己被严格训练多年的潜行本领担保，没有人知道他从疗伤处置室偷偷溜了出来。

自己也早已交待过这次任务跟随在侧的骑士护卫团。应该没有人会违背自己的命令，向那个人通报自己的伤情。

那个人……

息吹抬起头，习惯性地望了一眼时之神殿后殿的尖塔。

这个时间，应该还在祈祷室。

——他不会发现的。

想起对方闭起眼睛默诵宗教诗文时，那张在祈祷室神龛前被点点烛光照亮的神圣侧脸，息吹竟然有些庆幸自己不合身份也不合规矩地将对方的行程作息都掌握得如此具体。

毕竟，这是只属于他的，不为人知的特权。

想到这里。

他心中甚至还有一丝稍纵即逝的，小小的得意。

门越来越近了。

时间和血似乎也越流越慢。

现在，他距离自己的房间只剩下两步。一步。

戴着白手套的手已经可以触碰到暗金色雕花的门把手。

息吹终于放心地吁了口气。

接下来，他只需要——

“息吹。”

一个冰冷的声音突然自身侧响起。

仿佛能在刹那间冻结少年骑士周身血液的口吻，安静得仿佛一袭初落的雪。

“站住。”

-

“……你不甘心。是吗？”

他伸手扣住少年被汗水沾满的喉结。

那是对方格外脆弱的部分。小小的，仿佛生命般。在他掌心来回紧张地、不受控制地微微耸动。好似埋藏在少年身体深处的心跳。

“息吹。”

此刻，他已落坐在象牙白的椅子上，怀中拥着他不断颤抖的孩子。他用手掌温柔地按住掌心中那不断跃动的、细幼的核，将少年的下颚抬起来。抬向自己。

那片失焦的湖水中只有他的倒影。

他便在那湖水中落下涟漪。

“……你以为，你是在以什么身份受罚？”

-

“站住。”

与声音同样雪白的还有对方那一身曳地的长教袍。他手中执着那支细长的象牙白权杖。仿佛天降的审判。

绝望如令人窒息的墨色夜幕般顷刻笼罩了息吹的全身。

身体甚至来不及等待大脑的反应，立刻条件反射地僵在了原地。

……他完全无法反抗这个人。

息吹沮丧地握紧了拳头。

——从小到大。

掌心的线条扭曲起来，蜷成了无声的挣扎。

倘若此刻息吹能够触碰到这位年轻的主教大人的手，就会发现——那双手的手指是多么冰凉。

握住权杖的手仍在微微几不可察地颤抖着，似乎克制不住自己下一秒就上前去掀开那孩子的制服外套，仔细检查那道隔着几步远都能让时闻到血腥味的，狰狞的伤口。

而这颤抖，在几秒钟前，在他尚未看到少年骑士的身影前。

曾经剧烈到连手中的权杖都无法好好握住。

“转过身来。”

这是一个命令。

息吹乖顺地转过身。

他垂下头，任凭被汗水沾湿的金发从额头散落，坠在肩侧。

遮住有些苍白的侧脸。

月光从流云后逸出。

夜色下，时之神殿巨大且庄严的阴影中。

少年骑士单膝跪在了地上。

“……父亲大人。”

TBC


	6. 外1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个安全词设定下无处安放的小片段  
> 背景大概是惩罚结束后

房间内一片漆黑。

浴室自然也没有开灯，只顺着被时半开的门扇，漫进点点月光。

此时悉数都流淌进了息吹眼中。

时顺着月光走进黑暗里，关了花洒。他抬手探进浴缸，微凉的液体便愉快地荡漾在他手心。

有些担心对方着凉，他转过身，去身旁的柜子里翻找起浴巾来。

“……父亲大人。”

水在身后泠泠作响。

-

时回过头，看到息吹在水中翻过身。

他的身体顺着水流向前涌动，双臂交叠，搭在象牙白浴缸边缘。下巴枕上手背，脸颊倒映出粼粼水波。

那双蓝色眼底的风浪此刻偃旗息鼓，只是安静地望着他。

仿佛要将他也融化进他眼中那液体里。

“……很难受。”

息吹垂下眼睛，低声说。

像是古老传说中那些不知名的危险海域，攀附在水手船头低吟着无人可解的歌谣的人鱼。

时抱着浴巾，走到浴缸边蹲下来。

他叹口气，伸出拇指抹掉他脸上的水珠。

“那就回房间去。”

仿佛被那体温烫到似地，息吹反而向水里缩了缩，好像那里才是他安全的栖身之所——脸蛋却忍不住贪恋般讨好地凑上前，轻轻磨蹭着时微微翕动的掌纹。

“我……弄不出。”

时皱了皱眉，没有说话。

片晌，他终于放下浴巾，抬腿跨坐进浴缸。

他将这条被禁锢的湿淋淋的人鱼捞起来，并准许他坐在自己小腹上。

象牙白的浴缸十分逼仄。

唯有身体交叠，才刚好。

-

“弄不出？”

坐在他身上的孩子虔诚地从水里捞起他漂亮的手，握剑的手，持盾的手，执杖的手——贴上自己腰侧。

指腹顺着温暖流畅的线条一路向后，来到那尚还微微发热之处。

“这里……”

小心翼翼的语句和潮湿的指尖一起带领他，在周围轻轻摩挲。

时终于笑起来。

月光亦盛。

他仰躺下去，另一只手抚上息吹的下颚。

拇指沿着泛红的嘴角摸索，像在寻求愿意向自己俯首称臣的罅隙。

——这具身体仅存的破绽。

然后。

手指随即从善如流地侵入，占有那破绽。

-

息吹扬起脖颈，情不自禁将溢出口中的声音拔高一阶。

在月光下对方眼底的美丽蓝色里，他半含哭腔般压抑着自己，断断续续地供认不讳。

“父亲大人……”

他将自己完整地碎裂开，唯以对他剖白。

“……我弄不出。”

-

指肚被不安的舌尖卷起，柔软地舔弄。透明津液顺着下颚一路淌至锁骨，继而染湿胸口。

手指在血色鲜明的温热中搅动。搅动得那孩子连耳尖，眼角和颤抖的唇瓣都一片绯红。

浅白色的液体终于缓缓流出体外。化进环绕着两人的另一种温热里。

水声从浸入水中和未浸入水中的地方淋漓地响起。直至从喉咙深处传出甜美又痛苦的告饶。

息吹眼神涣散地倒在时的身上。

他用手臂攀附着他的脖子，小声哀求着他的掌控者。

“求您……”

“……很痛？”

时亲吻他苍白的额头。

汗水淌过微微蹙起的金色眉峰。

“——”

那孩子绯红的眼角终于泛出点点蓝意。随即落入身下不断晃动的水光里。

时坐起身。

他抽出手指，一手抚按着他的胸膛，将对方一点一点，压入那丛包裹着两人的柔软液体。

“……好好说出来。”

-

息吹在水下无法忍受地张开嘴。

被水流与快感同时溺毙的感觉太过剧烈。

窒息和眼前不断扩大的黑暗将视野割裂，令他无法思考。手臂在无意识间无所适从地抬起，乖顺地环住对方肩膀。

指尖下颤抖的骨节寻寻作响。

仿佛下一秒便要破体而出。

水从他体内溢出来。又向他体内涌进去。

他似乎说了什么，又似乎什么都无法说出。

与水同样汹涌的情感填满了他的全部。

-

水波晃动。

连那个人的脸都不甚明晰。

然后。

一个吻。

轻柔地落在他眼角。

——像是落在一个潮湿又禁忌的梦里。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • 轻微的伤害控制与高潮控制

06.

沉默在胶着的空气中肆意流淌。

直至一只干净的手在沉默中无声地探出，缓缓停在息吹的肩膀上。

悄无声息得仿佛深夜停落于时之神殿塔尖的夜行栖鸟。

他用手掌按住跪在他面前的少年骑士的肩膀。

然后。

——狠狠用力。

那手掌刚好压在身体受伤的一侧。

被按压一侧的身体肌肉立刻自保般蜷缩起来，侧腹那道伤口被再次牵动——尖锐的痛觉让息吹紧咬起牙齿，内心无比惊惶。

——他知道了。

肩膀上传来的力道和周身的夜色别无二致：浓厚、沉重、威严到不容反抗。

隔着衣物，却如一层细密的雾般网罗住他的整个身体——正如对方此时心底压抑到极限的怒气。

下一秒，冰雪般的气息铺天盖地袭来。

雪从对方冰蓝的双眼中蔓延而出，仿佛一张冰锥织就的网，弥漫在他每一寸皮肤之上。像是海布拉山巅磅礴的雪幕——严密地将他笼罩。

……他很生气。

想到这里，息吹在心底狠狠打了个寒战。

——他真的很生气。

一瞬间，在其他士兵口中能毫不费力地独自解决莱尼尔等高级魔物的近卫骑士殿下，突然感觉到了全然的不知所措。

他的手仍然礼仪周正地握成拳型，搭在膝盖上。然而手心却在白色手套下泅满冷汗。

他甚至慌张得不知到底该如何应对对方的怒气——这样严厉的怒气，似乎是他陪伴在对方身边以来最严重的一次。

单膝跪地的息吹思考了许久，头脑中仍然混乱得毫无章法。

少年骑士只好小心翼翼地抬起自己孔雀蓝色的双眼，金色睫羽下隐有怯意。

风挟裹着黑暗，掠过时之神殿高耸的尖塔。

而他在阴影下仰起脸。

无措地望向他的父亲。

-

主教大人年轻的面孔上全无表情。

他安静地看着正单膝跪在自己面前的养子。

对方勉力支起的膝盖正在微微发抖。

莱尼尔那把被死亡火山山顶烈焰淬炼过的利刃，在不久之前曾狠狠撕碎他的皮肤，破开他的身体，尝过他的血。

——息吹的血。

那是时万分不希望再次看见的血——无论是一万年前的雨夜，还是如今这个潮湿静谧的夜晚。

那孩子的血太过珍贵，脆弱得就像他那一次又一次被自己修改过后重生的生命。

时无法接受自己能够准许息吹将血施舍出去哪怕一点一滴——无论是为了什么。他哪怕都不用一秒就能想到在那孩子心里的几个让他愿意义无反顾地为之奉上自己鲜血的对象：王国。责任。人民。与骑士的荣耀。

时闭上眼睛。

一万年在眼前历历在目。

——还有自己。

他一定很疼。

时看着他，心想。

他仍然很疼。

现在让他疼痛的人，是自己。

方才那具受伤的身体在自己手掌狠狠下压时不着痕迹地歪斜了一下。然而身体的主人却很快便再次调整好自己，姿态标准和迅速得无以复加。

他在意他在他面前的仪态，甚至远胜过自己那正在流血的伤口。

而现在那孩子正如此狼狈地跪在地上。

惊惶地忍耐着，沉默着。

他甚至还愿意在疼痛中，抬起那样湛蓝的眼睛来看他。

“……息吹。”

仿佛夜晚微风抚过枝头般轻微的声音从头顶传来。

那只施予重压的手掌突然倏地收了回去。

磅礴的雪幕顷刻间消失了。

取而代之的，则是再度降临的熟悉的青草气息。

息吹有些不解地望向对方。

却不期然地看到那个人避开了眼神。

对方转过身去，雪白的背影在深蓝色的夜幕中格格不入得近乎刺眼。曳地的教袍下摆隐进了月光下被拉长的阴影里，伶仃得像是一束疲倦的枯枝。

一束正在冷去的枯枝。

与此同时。

同样疲倦的叹息声融进夜幕，惊飞了时之神殿回廊上栖着的黑色枭鸟。

“……你答应过我什么？”

年轻的主教大人拂了拂袖子，神情落寞地看向虚空。

他不需要回答。他早已知道问题的答案。

然而放任自己落入这明知答案却仍问出口的境地，令他不由得深深叹口气。

时仰起头，看向那根被自己握了多年的权杖。

一万年来，他拨弄时间。他掌控时间。

多少次息吹在这万年中死亡，就有多少次时间在他指下改写篇章。那些不能按照他的意愿发展时间一次次被修正，被易轨，被重铸——只为赋予那孩子再一次机会，以及纯然崭新的生命。

万年来重叠的记忆好似那根象牙白权杖顶端缠绕交错的图符——俯仰颠倒，痛楚欢歌。

无数次洒在面前的相同的鲜血，以及无数次接踵而至的重生。

然而无论他怎样拨弄。怎样掌控。

每个再次拥有了新的生命的息吹，却仍会不依不挠地成长为那个一万年前，死在雨夜中的灵魂的模样。

仿佛这片历经伤痛与焦土的大陆上。

一株依旧坚持要生长出绿意的，孤独却挺拔的幼树。

正直。善良。

充满勇气。

以及必要时。

——义无反顾地向死亡献上自己。

想到这里。

时心烦意乱地侧过脸，摆了摆手。

似要自时间中，还少年以自由。

“明天的典礼……你不用参加了。”

或许他叹息的声音听起来过于失望。

或许他背对着少年骑士的背影看起来太过陌生。

在年轻的主教尚未来得及离去、他与少年骑士投落于在地面上的阴影尚还交融在一起时。

他听到那孩子用颤抖却坚定的声音，低声地，给出了一个意料之外的回答。

“父亲大人……”

他的骑士身体向前趔趄了一下。

仓促的衣料摩擦声自时的身后响起。

似乎是息吹匆忙间伸出手，挽留般想要抓住他教袍的下摆，却又因为这唐突的举动过于失仪而作罢。

那只被沾着淡淡血迹的白色手套包裹的手仍停在半空中。

“请您……”

少年的声音听起来有一瞬间显而易见痛苦。

似乎对他而言，眼前自己这位年轻的养父所难得流露出的疲倦与那象征失望的叹息声，远比身体上那道正在流血不止的创口还要疼痛——远比方才对方那如厚重积雪般重压的怒气还要难以承受。

他在他身后痛苦地、艰难地挣扎着。

最后。

那停在半空中的手臂，终于垂了下来。

“请您……惩罚我。”

他低着头，敛着目光。

近乎哀求地开了口。

浅淡金发垂在裸露在制服外的白皙后颈上。

仿佛夜色中一缕冰凉的阳光的残像。

“……我愿意受罚。”

一万年前。

为了他的父亲，他宁愿孤身与重重包围时之神殿的王国士兵拔剑相向。

而那位连时间都握于手中的主教大人所不知道的微小事实。

一万年过去，依然尘封在这具灵魂的深处。

眼前这个人——

息吹认命般轻轻闭上眼睛。

一直是。

也永远都会是。

——他心甘情愿奉上自己的首要对象。

-

“息吹。”

他在那孩子的颈边唤道。

少年的锁骨干净清浅。勾勒出那骨节轮廓的皮肤，轻薄得仿佛这片大陆尽头的海平线上渺渺升起的淡色晨曦。

他用刚才被那孩子自己吮吻过的潮湿手指探入他的身体，一点一点向内拓去。

耐心而优雅。

像是雍容的侵略者，抽尽那具身体中的所有虚软的抵抗，枯萎了那株年轻而挺拔的幼树，再自内部灌以长久的、青草般湿润的芳泽。

那孩子紧紧抿住被自己咬得泛红的唇角，蜷缩地将蝴蝶骨埋在他怀里，隔着背肌一下下随着颤抖亲吻他的胸膛。

他承受不住更多快感地将背脊绷紧。

仿佛一根纯金色的琴弦。

手指已侵入到无法再深的地方。

年轻人热情又温软的内里完整而臣服地将他包容。

潮湿而泥泞的声音撞上古典庄严的石柱，回荡在空旷的时之神殿后殿中。

指尖终于触碰到那片已经被全然裹得熟透的金属表面。

他依从着指尖刮擦那刻有雕花的表面的节奏，若有若无地摩擦过对方脆弱的腺体。

滴答。

滴答。

——时间被深埋在他体内。

时含住少年淌落泪水的眼角，低低笑起来。

他比谁都知道如何奏响那根琴弦。

“……你答应过我什么？”

他在月光下缱绻地亲吻他的孩子唇边的伤口。

息吹无法抑制地流出生理性的眼泪。隐忍的哭泣声被压在喉间，艰难地滚动。

他的金发轻轻摇晃着。

无助得像是一个甜美的哀求。

“我……”

那枚小小的、细幼的核濒死般颤抖。

他用手指拼命握紧那已被蹂躏的不成模样的皇家蓝布料。

泛白的指节绷出小臂上淡青色的血脉，仿佛在渴望一个被赦免的拥抱。

他任凭那个人的手指在他身体里一次又一次搅弄出甜蜜却泛着禁忌腥气的战栗。

他克制着自己的称呼，却又终于克制不住地呼唤他的名字。

“时大人……”

银白的月光如匕首般将他完整地切开。

和那个人的吻一样残忍。

身后环抱着自己的人，主宰着他的一切。

他的痛楚。他的欢愉。

他的荣光。他的欲望。

他的灵魂。

——而他甘之若饴。

息吹终于控制不住，手指松开那布料。

少年骑士向后仰起脖颈，早已被汗水打湿的后脑被身后的人用手掌温柔地按上自己的肩膀。

灼人的眼泪在恍惚间滚落。

打湿在震颤不已的颈窝。

哭泣声中。

他梦呓一般地重复着自己多年前在那个人面前许下过的承诺。

“只有、时大人……”

“……可以伤害我。”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【预警】  
> 一定程度的身体伤害（穿环行为有）

07.

「无论在天空中翱翔。  
还是在时光中回转。  
抑或沾染黄昏余晖。」

清冷的声音在对方舌尖卷落。  
词句在唇齿开合间被研磨成无色无形的粉末，坠落在单膝跪地的少年骑士心脏深处。

那个人周围站着许多人。王座上的公主，王座边的近侍。骑士和贵族们匍匐在红地毯之上，向中心巨大的圣三角图腾沉默地俯首称臣。

那个人站在圆形的、鲜红如心脏般的觐见大厅正中间，公主神圣的王座之下。他手中权杖掌控着整个王国的时间，而那双眼眸中的蓝色却只映出他那名跪在地上的教子的身影。

「……命运之剑。  
都将与勇者之魂同在。」

对方说着，抬起被教袍覆着的手臂，轻轻脱下左手那只纯白色精致手套。

他用中指和无名指点向被镶金的交错植物藤蔓纹理点缀边缘的象牙白浅盘，沾湿其中潺潺涌动的水——来自勇气之泉，女神像一尘不染的裙裾边，被时之勇者大人亲自捧回的神圣泉水。

粒粒水滴沿他倾斜的手指滚落。亲吻他每一寸指纹，晕染他微凉体温。然后被他惯于握剑的那只手——距离心脏更近的那只手，用微凉指腹，点在了自己教子的额间。

水线迤逦向下。  
漫过少年舒展的眉心，英挺的鼻梁。  
他的指尖追随浅薄水迹，一一抚过那些他熟悉无比的五官轮廓。

被驱魔之剑认可的新任勇者跪在地上。面容自下而上抬起，仿佛一丛被露水染湿而缓缓绽开的新绿。

他身上有万物生长的气息。  
拂卷吹过这古老王国的新风，来自无忧无虑旷野的清明。

他的指尖最后终结于少年浅浅抿起的唇线。  
将悬在指缘摇摇欲坠的最后一滴古老泉水，缀在少年有些干涩的唇瓣之上。

「与你同在——」

在无人之处，他将自己无名指指尖陷入他唇瓣里，将那滴冰冷泉水径直送入他温暖的口腔。

他的教子惊讶地抬起眼。  
那孩子似乎有些不期的羞赧。但仍然乖顺而安静地微微张开嘴，轻轻含吮住他的手指，以示回应。

那是无言亦无人见证的仪式。

在海利亚女神沉默的注视下，在众目睽睽的死角中。  
他们完成这个私密的近乎背德的宣誓。

——他从此将他亲手染上颜色。

当晚。  
他将那孩子光裸的身体浸在时之神殿神龛上那泓同样来自勇气之泉的冰冷泉水中。

他濯洗他。他荡涤他。

在勇气女神见证下。  
他初次也彻底地占有他。

息吹。

他声音很轻，仿佛在那颗年轻的心脏边缘缓缓擦过。  
二人身体间细碎涌动的泉水模糊了他嘴唇的轮廓，令那唇齿看起来磐固得恍若冰雪。

然而被泉水和对方体温完整包围的息吹却觉得，那声音仿佛从他灵魂深处来。

……不要死。

磐石般的冰雪融化在少年灼热的血液里，凝结在他情不自禁溢出口的呻吟里。  
较为年轻的勇者情不自禁地用手指紧紧扣住另一位的手臂，任由泉水和对方更温暖的体液喧嚣地一齐涌入他的身体。

这一次……  
不要死。

被清冷和滚烫反复冲刷神智的少年终于在尖锐得濒死的快感中绷直身体。他求救般胡乱地喊他的名字：主教大人，时大人，父亲大人——随后无法控制地释放在泉水里。

他终于将这圣洁的泉水弄脏。  
然而他却仿佛也同时被对方的彻底洗涤。

他在朦胧水腥气中抬起眼睛来看他。颤抖不止的身体再次在他掌下舒展开来。

那孩子任由他用这样近乎残酷的方式烙印下这次仪式，却依旧无比信任地仰望他。他的眼神仿佛一片蓝色的云朵，轻轻落在他心上——落在那片长久孤寂的疆土之上。

那片柔软云朵落下的瞬间便剖开他的疆土，令那些穿越时空的虚妄呼喊全都势不可挡地破心而出。

他将勇者代代轮回的神圣使命赐予他。他将所有能倾囊与之的勇气赐予他。  
他将那把自己也曾紧握过的剑赐予他。

然而。

他也再一次，将那曾经无数次笼罩他的孩子的死亡的阴影。  
亲手赐予他。

——你是我的孩子。

他将自己深深埋进少年生涩又盛情的身体。他的金发喟慰般拂在少年骑士肩膀。时下意识地收紧双臂，在勇气之泉的泉水中将对方拥入怀里，仿佛拥尽自己毕生最后一丝勇气。

——除了我。

他的声音颤抖而温柔。含啜着那已被两人体温浸得温暖的泉水，潮湿地亲吻面前那少年因欲情而明艳起来的嘴唇。

他施予他象征祝福的泉水。  
也用声音刻下咒诅般的不容反抗的敕令。

……任何人都不可以伤害你。

少年闻言，茫然抬起头对他笑了笑。

他的金发十分漂亮。自被他收养以来便鲜少修剪。它们有些长，坠在少年肩上，漂浮在泉水中。几许缠上来，和他耳鬓垂下的金发绕在一起。仿佛心甘情愿倾服于他的金线水草。

……好的。  
少年低声说。

年轻勇者的声音略显嘶哑，但仍带着少年人的清朗。像一片堪堪撑开的细小树叶，令向来强大而冰冷的时，却在那刻感到自己有了无比想要依赖的庇佑。

好的。  
……父亲大人。

那孩子在他的亲吻中回答。

年幼的少年仰起头，凝望向他。他小心翼翼伸出手臂揽住他颈项，青涩地回应他的吻。沿着对方同样精致的耳廓线条向下绵延，他的孩子依恋地轻轻啃咬他微微弓起的锁骨边缘，在其上绘画下自己稚嫩的痕迹。

仿佛所有经年的喧哗和叫嚷都湮没在包融两人的泉水里。

他的孩子用蓝眼睛倒映着他。  
和时之神殿穹顶上琳琅的绛彩窗花，以及那些传说之外的浩渺繁星。

少年虔诚的神情栩栩得像一个承诺。

“——只有您能伤害我。”

-  
“你答应过。”

他施予少年一个奖励的吻。

冰冷的指尖落在少年背脊之上，抚摸那双翕动的蝴蝶骨，将它们阖在掌心，无法飞出被自己掌纹锢锁的牢笼。

他的孩子绵软地靠在他怀里。神智沉在昏昧之中。他将他散落下来的金色额发拢至耳后，亲吻少年被裸露出的失神双眸——他侧影优雅似一枝只在子夜绽放的未开之花。

“息吹。”

他用深埋在他体内的指尖，勾住那已被少年包裹得无比湿润的细长金链，将那只刻印着自己冒险传说的精致怀表缓缓向狭窄的出口拉去。

他也曾用这相同的指尖，将圣洁的泉水洒上少年的脸庞。

他不仅要将他的荣耀标记。  
还要在这具身体内侧也铭刻上自己的印迹。

“……你答应过我。”

少年愣了一下，随即便反应过来，呜咽出声。他眸中的蓝色剧烈起伏，神情凌乱，看起来下一秒就会立刻崩溃、破裂，在他怀里散落成无法拾掇的碎片。

时叹了口气。  
手指捻起那根金链尽端，将它再次微微扯离少年深陷沼潭的身体。

年轻的骑士终于在这最后一根压倒神经般细微的动作下，应声碎裂开。  
他控制不住地缩着肩膀哭了起来。微启的嘴唇溢出无助的呼吸，和不断溢出液体的双腿一样无法合拢。

时怜惜地用拇指缓慢地抹过它。  
那孩子的嘴唇顿时便鲜艳得夺目，仿佛要从心脏内部倾身吐出最禁忌的心声。

少年碧蓝的眼眸紧紧闭起，用颤抖如邀请的语句轻声求饶。  
“我……”

然而他的父亲——此刻掌控了他的一切的父亲，却用冷漠的气音止住了那声未尽的告解。

“——13岁。”

他用方才仔细垂怜过少年骑士嘴唇的手指，幽幽地揉弄起怀中他的孩子左耳上坠着的那枚孔雀蓝耳饰。

小巧，圆润的蓝。却有几分重量。这是他当年亲手为那孩子打下的烙印。他拥有独一无二可以伤害他身体的特权。而这孔雀蓝圆环从此便如最能割伤他的枷锁，将年少的勇者紧紧缠缚在这道两人间不可言说的约定中。

那是少年第一次打破承诺。

13岁，息吹受了伤。

第一次。  
被时以外的事物所伤。

“雷兽山，剿灭卓拉领地莱尼尔。”

作为打破承诺的惩罚。  
那枚孔雀蓝便永远留在了息吹的左耳上。

接着，他手指离开已被玩弄得泛红的左耳耳垂。那冰凉的指尖援溺振渴，辗转跋涉，挽起对方微微垂落的下颚，沿着脸颊和少年瘦削的颚线蜿蜒，转而抚上年轻骑士的右耳。

那里躺着一枚同样精致的，孔雀蓝。

“——15岁。”

时用指尖玩味地描绘那道蓝色，寸寸逡巡，仿佛在丈量对方无以抹去的过错。淡而凉薄的孔雀石在他手中逐渐变得灼热，烫得仿佛悬于耳端的罪责。

少年因受不了这番刺激而涌出的泪水落在他锁骨弯成的浅色阴影中。而时却任凭它们顺自己的皮肤滑入衣冠整齐的教袍领襟。

他轻轻吮吻少年右耳耳垂，将那意喻惩罚的蓝色耳饰在舌尖细细滚润过，循循善诱地提醒少年所犯下的第二次错。

“死亡火山上，独自击退魔物群。”

他望着少年眼眸失焦的样子，欣然勾起唇角，转而俯首品尝少年耳侧那一丝未及盛放的剑草在枯萎前便悄然眠去般的香气。

与嘴唇的动作截然相反，那根埋在少年深处的金色细链却在连续被另一只手的手指更多也更粗暴地拉扯出少年体外。那条脆弱而狭窄的、饱受折磨的甬道在他手中求饶般发着抖。而他则淡漠地将自己指尖拟成一把锐利的犁，近乎残忍地开垦着这具年轻柔软的身体。

从少年身下那处翕动的缺口淌出浅淡的体液，顺着手指滑入他掌心。

他听到耳边少年的喘息声陡然湍急，唇上更是鲜红得仿佛立刻便要扑入烈火中去。  
时轻笑起来。

他那般拥抱他。亲吻他。  
他也如此耕种他，浇灌他。

收获他。

“——17岁。”

束发的蓝色圆环被齿尖扯落。  
金色长发扑散在少年半裸的肩背。皇家蓝此刻已不再是他身体的坚实庇护，反而成了欲盖弥彰的束缚。

时的手指再度离开少年被揉弄得同样泛红的右耳，转而探入厚重皇家蓝色的隐秘内里中去。  
其下是少年赤裸的胸膛。

冰冷指尖沿少年下颌尽端顺流而下，摩挲着仍显幼细的骨骼轮廓。少年身体中那不久前刚从征战之地返还的硝烟与匆匆风尘气息已尽褪去。旖旎的温润盘旋在平时被紧锁在襟领下、此刻却全然敞开的肌肤之上。

他的手指一路破开近卫上装衣料的柔软阻护，在那微微起伏的胸膛上往返流连。

最终。  
指尖心照不宣地挟起被那枚同样代表惩罚的孔雀蓝圆环穿过的细嫩凸起。

那是一枚躺在少年左胸上的明亮蓝色。

第三次。  
距离心脏最近之处，象征距离少年生命最近的那次死亡。

自从被强行嵌入那孩子身体最敏感的位置，它便无数次被泪水浸润过，被汗水氤氲过，也被用嘴唇仔细地百般怜惜过。

“讨伐……”  
时将那枚小巧的蓝拈在指尖，却仿佛托举着一座无声的坟墓。

“……盖侬。”

-  
他至今仍记得那些遍布少年全身的可怖伤口。

公主咽着哭音的语句。残破得难以辨认的驱魔之剑。以及少年骑士那在他掌心中脆弱得摇摇欲坠的生命。

他牢牢抓住那孩子的手，亲吻对方苍白干裂的嘴唇。他伏在他染血的金发边徒劳地呼喊他的名字。他的孩子。一万年前他便已将那名字刻在心脏上。想起那名字会令他感到甜蜜，然而这一刻，却疼痛得令他仿佛从万仞悬崖之上跌落。

雪白华美的长袍如怀抱般覆住少年身体，将那具身体纵横交错的伤痕遮掩。他隔着少年泅血的近卫正装不住地吻他的伤口，仿佛隔着一个又一个时空，将自己一次次失去的少年徒劳地挽留。

息吹。息吹。

他一遍遍呼喊。声音历历。  
仿佛要将自己的呼唤深深种入少年的耳中，金发中。  
灵魂中。

息吹……  
不要死……

他可以为他改写时空。  
他可以为他忍受长生。

然而他不知自己究竟可以多少次，重新经历这一万年如出一辙的苦痛。

不要再一次……  
丢下我。

-

他用手指缠绵揉抚少年胸前的孔雀蓝。  
即使惩罚做得精致如雕琢，他也记得这一次，是令那孩子最痛的。

那孩子流了许多血。  
那天他亲手为他打下这枚圆环，也亲眼看见少年疼痛得无以复加地蜷起身体，缩在他被对方胸口流落的血所染红的教袍下摆边，低声地，断断续续地乞求宽恕。

在即将把那只金色雕花怀表彻底拉扯出那孩子泥泞不堪的下身时。时低下头，用舌尖强硬又轻柔地撬弄起圆环下那已无法抑制地挺立的小巧乳首。

掩在近卫装下的胸口被他唇齿间的呼吸和湿气蒸得滚烫。

少年骑士迫不及待地张开嘴想要嘶喊，眼角红得发抖。身体却偏偏愈发湿润绵柔，迫不及待地想要求更多连理智也一并隳灭的开采。

时只是抱着他。  
他将脸颊埋在少年颈间，安静听他缓长又急促的呼吸，汲取他干净清凉如旷野般的气息。

他低语出声。

隐隐约约中，息吹似乎听到他的父亲俯首在他胸前。在距离他心脏仅有寸许的位置，低声唤他。

他唤那个被他镌进心脏里，万年来唯一能令那高高在上如神一般的人，也会感到疼痛的名字。

“……息吹。”

息吹恍惚想起曾经躺在复苏神庙那些轻柔的水中的自己。它们比勇气之泉的泉水更加温暖，更加绵密，也更加包容。他曾无数次想就这样放开他执剑的手，持父亲衣裾的手，自此彻底陷入长眠。

脑海被这个僭越得如背叛的想法顷刻间占据。  
一切光影都渐渐被他抛诸脑后。

然而，彼时也是这样一个声音。握着他如水冰凉的手指，在他耳边不懈地，不停地，日复一日，叹息般地呼唤。

息吹。  
息吹。

而他知道。  
这声音的主人是谁。

-  
那声相同的叹息，此刻正轻轻落在他胸口。

强迫用痛楚铭记的位置。距离心脏最近，也最甜蜜的位置。被少年的汗水浸润，恍若抚摩他心脏边最令他疼痛的血脉一般温柔。

“息吹……”

少年骑士那颗年轻倔强的心，终于在这声重叠时空的呼唤面前。  
粉碎得不堪一击。

他哭泣着对他唯一的神明告饶。  
并惟有奉上自己的所有，以对这份温柔献祭。

“父亲……”

“大人……”

-  
在下一秒用力抽出那颗磨人的金色雕花怀表的同时。  
那个人也无比纵容地允许他的孩子，将眼泪和更为滚烫的体液轻轻洒在他的手心。

而他只是亲吻对方淌落脸颊的眼泪。

温暖的嘴唇从少年的面庞上描摹而过。  
他曾在对方的面影上看见无数次地狱和天堂，骑士荣耀与坟墓上枯萎的荆棘。以及少年一次又一次，反反复复走过的一生。

“息吹。”

时紧紧闭起眼睛。  
修长漂亮的手抚开少年汗湿的金发，白皙额头抵在那双自己始终无法舍弃的蓝眼睛之上。

“……为什么你就是不肯听话？”

TBC


End file.
